powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slash Projection
The ability to project the slashing effect of bladed weapons. Sub-power of Extended Force. Not to be confused with Razor Wind. Also Called * Flying Slash Attack (One Piece) * Laceration Projection * Sword Beam (Kirby) * Knife (Toriko) * Vorpal Shockwave Emission Capabilities The user can project the slashing effect of bladed weapons as if they were a projectile. The projection also applies each weapon's specific properties, possibly enhanced further by the user's own abilities: infusions (fire, electricity, ice, light, darkness, etc.), effects on touch (death, disintegration, petrification, absorption, corruption), and various others. Rather than simply creating razor-sharp air currents via movement pressure, this actually acts as an extension of the blade, carrying its sharpness and properties to a range longer than the physical weapon. Applications * Cutting * Slash Effect Associations * Arcing Blasts * Blade Construction * Cutting Field Projection * Extended Force * Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship * Infusion * Projectile Enhancement * Razor Wind * Sharpness Manipulation * Sword Beam Emission * Vibration Emission * Wave Motion Blast * Weapon Proficiency Limitations * The power, range and special effects depend on the weapons and users. Known Users Known Weapons * Excalibur (Saint Seiya) * Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ulrich's Katana (Code Lyoko) *William's Zweihänder (Code Lyoko) Gallery Mirage_Slash.jpg|Mirage (Aladdin) projects her claw slashes. File:Hunters_Prowess.jpg|Owl's Eye (Area D) can emit vorpal shockwave's from his claws which travel at mach speed. Ichigo Getsuga Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) projecting a slash of condensed spiritual energy with his Getsuga Tensho technique. File:640px-Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) immense strength and swordsmanship allows him to cut through pretty much anything, even cutting through a building through strength and spiritual power. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using his Tenchi Kaijin to project a slash of intense flames. Dark_Willow_Slash.gif|Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using magic to project nail slashes at Xander. William (Code Lyoko) Slash Projection.gif|William's Zweihänder (Code Lyoko) Devil May Cry 4 Vergil Yamato Judgement Cut.gif|Vergil (Devil May Cry) using Judgement Cut to project Yamato's space-cutting slashes. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) projecting his dimensional powers into his blade to slice through dimensional barriers. Erza's enhanced strength.gif|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) slash attacks project enough air pressure to slice through metal. File:Sectumempra_Curse.gif|Sectumsempra (Harry Potter) is a spell that projects invisible slashes based on the wand's movements. File:Inuyasha_Iron_Reaver.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) projects his claw slashes using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer technique... Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|...and his Meido Tessaiga projects dimensional blades that rip apart enemies and banish them to netherworld. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) projecting his slash to cut through absolutely anything within his sight. Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) slash.gif|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) projecting a powerful slash from his sword. File:Madara's_Susanoo_Destroys_Mountains.png|Madara Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) using its sword to project a slash capable of slicing mountains. File:Encounter_NL.jpg|Akane Arima (Not Lives) using her Encounter skill to project slashes that cannot be avoided. Mihawk_slash.png|As the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk's (One Piece) slashes have incredible range and power. Zoro_Flying_Slash.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) projecting a giant Flying Slash to cut through Pica's stone golem. Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) combining his swordplay skills with the powers of the Ope Ope no Mi to project a slash capable of slicing through a mountain. File:Akua_Long_Range_Jigentou.PNG|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) projecting a slash in the dimensional fabrics with her Hogetsu Jigen-to. File:Natsuho_Slash_Projection.png|Natsuho Nekogasaki (Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi) projecting her claws to slash at a distance. Celestial Spirit King's Meteor Blade.gif|The Celestial Spirit King's (Fairy Tail) Meteor Blade. File:Kamiya's_Psychic_Scalpel.png|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) projecting a deep and sharp slash with his psychic energy scalpel. File:Kuwabara's_Dimension_Sword.png|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) projecting a slash with his Dimension Sword to cut down Mitarai at a distance. File:Raizen_cuts_Yusuke.png|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) projecting a deep slash with a casual flick of his finger. File:Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) right arm can slice through space, and she projects these cuts to create scars in the dimensional fabric. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries